An Ed,Edd, n' Eddy's Thanksgiving part 3
An Ed,Edd, n' Eddy's Thanksgiving part 3 "We finally meet." said Eddy XI. "Indeed." said Lord Kanker, "I heard you dealt with my assassins. They're not happy about what you did yesterday." Suddenly Edd and Eddy were lifted in the air by two men. The very same assassins with the Wormtongue Daggers. "Put them down Kanker!" shouted Eddy XI. Lord Kanker chuckled,"Eddy McGruff Dimmingsdor XI, meet Acrius and Oraius, the Dodo Brothers. Masters of Poisons and Assassination." Eddy XI growled. Lord Hammingsberg sniggered, "Should we start the game?" The Lord Regent laughed,"Yes we should." The two went inside the Winchester Pub, and sat down. "Remember McGruff." said Lord Pasanos, "Try to attack, and the Twins will snap your friends' neck, and Lord Sopespian and Lord Glozelle are skilled in assassination. I'll even order Officer Ulg to let his troops fire.Here's the bet, if I win I get Peach Creek, If you win, you and your people will be free." Eddy XI glared,"Deal". Winchester placed the Poker cards. And let me tell you, these two, were a wiz at Poker. Now, it was hard to explain of what was happening. But Double D was explaining the event. "Let's see. Ha! Lord Kanker placed a pair of twos." "So?" said Acrius, Double D chuckled, "Eddy has a pair of threes." Hours passed, chips piled up, the intensity increased, Lord Kanker and Eddy XI were down to the last cards. Lord Kanker placed his cards on the table, "A 9,8,7, beat that." said the Lord Regent. Eddy gave a big grin, "Read it and weep." Lord Kanker was surprised. A 1,2,3,4,5,6, and a 7. "He's won! Eddy XI won!" cheered Double D. Everyone cheered. Despite being lifted in the air by their necks, Double and Eddy cheered. "Way to go Cuz'!" said Eddy. Lord Kanker went forward to one of the guards(Lord Ullig), and whispered to him,"Start Order 69." Lord Ullig nodded. He walked slowly towards to Eddy XI, who was busy celebrating, and slowly pulled out a dagger. That would've been the end of Eddy XI, when Ed knocked Ullig so hard, that he toppled over and landed flat on his face. Lord Kanker pointed an accusing finger at Ed, "No tricks! Attack!" ' '''Officer Maugrim Fenrir Ulg growled in Nordic, "Shlaknock Jiyogomae! Jiyogomae! Tachmecknock! Yotakeenotaka!" Guards fired arrows everywhere. The Twins were about to snap Edd and Eddy's necks when, Ed shot an arrow straight forward and hit Oraius in his gizzard. "Brother!" shouted Acrius. Ed gave him a nasty punch in the jaw. Acrius slumped to the floor. Eddy XI ducked as Lord Kanker swung his sword at him. Eddy XI immediantly grabbed a small sword and began dueling Lord Kanker. Officer Ulg fired his gun, and tried to shoot Ed. Ed quickly grabbed the nearest thing and used it as a shield. Unfortunately this was Lord Ullig. Double D ducked as Lord Hammingsburg swiped his rapier hilt at him. Edd did a leg sweep and knocked Lord Hammingsburg, and Winchester quickly grabbed the rapier hilt from him and brought the sword down on Hammingsberg's back. "No!" was Hammingsberg's last words. "I stabbed you in thee back, just like how you stabbed us in the back, ye traitor." Lord Sopespian charged at Eddy, sword drawn. Thinking fast, Eddy grabbed Ullig's sword, and(closing his eyes),swung his sword and SLASH! The Lord Sopespian would never walk again. Eddy finished him, and brought the sword to his neck. Lord Glozelle was going to sneak up on him, until Ed fell and crashed on him, knocking the Lord unconscious. Officer Ulg was about to fire again to finish of Ed, when Ed grabbed Acrius' Wormtongue dagger and threw it straight at Ulg's heart. The Officer was no more. ' '''Eddy XI stumbled and fell, and Lord Kanker pounced on him, "DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Eddy XI grabbed his sword and pointed it straight upwards, shouting,"Peach Creek is not yours!" Lord Kanker was dead. The Lemon Brook Army were shocked. The Lord Regent was dead. "RETREAT!" shouted one of the guards, "RUN!RUN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They retreated to the mountains, never to be seen again. Ed was getting up, when the Lord Pasano raised Ocrius' Wormtongue dagger, ready to strike, when BOOM! Winchester shot his rifle, and The Corrupt Lord was to be never heard from again. Eddy XI stood up, asking "Did we lose anyone?" "No sir." said Winchester. Eddy XI raised his arms, "WE WON!" The Townspeople cheered. Meanwhile, Lord Gregoire saw the whole thing. He had one last trick up his sleeve. His most deadly weapon. His Northbow. He aimed his arrow at Eddy XI, and fired. The arrow whizzed so fast, no one else would've saw it, except for Winchester. He moved in the way at the last minute. Winchester dropped dead. The Lord Gregoire would've escaped, when he was spotted. "The Assassin!" shouted 'Ed Lord Gregoire was captured. The Sun had risen, and at the Town's Square, Edd was making an announcement "Those who have survived, shall have a choice. Those who believe that they should not live here can go back to Lemon Brook. I have built this doorway(teleporter) so you may go back, if you want to stay, so be it." One Lemon Brooker asked, "How do we know if it will work?" "Demonstration. Who will go first?"asked Edd. Glozelle stepped forward. "I will go." he said. "So will I." said Gregoire. The two walked upward and stepped forward, and were gone in a flash!(literally). However one Lemon Brooker protested,"How do we know if he is not leading us to our doom?" Edd smiled, "My friends and I will go forward." "Wait." said Eddy XI, he walked forward to Eddy, "Goodbye cousin. May we meet again some day." "Same here." said Eddy. With that they stepped through the Teleportal. Peach Creek Thanksgiving Day 2011 The three Eds returned back just in time for dinner. After Thanksgiving Day passed, the Eds will never forget that amazing Thanksgiving they had. Two more things need to be said. 1) The Kankers had been banished from the Cul-de-sac after Lord Kanker's death. Relief came to the Eds. 2) The old Oak tree in the playground was where Winchester was buried. Carved on the tree was ''Here lies William Winchester, '' ''Best friend to Eddy McGruff Dimmingsdor XI Met his end at the hands of The Lord Gregoire Always in our hearts 1796-1808 '''Eddy noticed an arm ring hanging from one of the branches and a sword lying near it. He read the rest of the inscription Final resting place for The Arm Ring of The Lord Octesian '' ''Final Place for the sword of The Lord Bar One more thing, Peach Creek and Lemon Brook made a peace treaty, after Duke Kanker signed a peace treaty. The reason why it's a duke,is because Mayor Eddy McGruff Fugglehorn Dimmingsdor said "Lemon Brook has had enough Lords." Happy Thanksgiving!